Darkness Awakens - Star Lark series
by Vsherrod
Summary: It is the year 2040, where all among all of us are either gods and demons in the future which those are preferred to be called Larkians and Kroshaders. Larkians are galactic fighters who swore to protect civilization from the savage Kroshaders. An ancient god, Destiny, selected a young teen to become the worlds guardian the Chosen One, James Calihan.


Hello fellow readers, I hope you'll like my three part series Star Lark story. Vaguely it's about young boy, who an ancient God's prophecy pronounces him as the Chosen One, trying to save the world from savage villians called Klorsheins and his companies giving their support in helping him bring back the greater universe that the people deserve. Again this is my first story so hope you'll like this action pack piece and leave comment if you want. Enjoy!

 **Darkness Awakens**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Planet Kepler, Population: 957,236**

It's the year 2040. James M. Calihan is now 16-year-old boy who works with his foster parents, Ken Marshall and Jasmine Marshall in Droid constructing engineering, and mostly cleaning. One day, the boss ordered James to construct on two droids with his father, Ken. They have to fix and upgrade a silver droid and a robot dog. "Jimmy, can you please give me a hand with this stuff. I know you're on your break. Just finish your work and you're a free man, like what do I pay you for?" said Ken.

"Alright dad, hey you don't pay me shit." James responded with laughter. As he started fixing the big droid, it started saying weird stuff to him as it awoke.

The robot activated saying, "Good grief, where am I...Oh uh, hello, my name is OG-3 and my associated service neutralized the operation from the Egon System was sustain. Failed message from the princess...she-she needs your help."

At first James got really confused as what OG-3 added, "Oh my god, you're James!" Curiosity quite frankly killed James head. "How the hell did you know my name?" asked James. "It's hard to explain but you are in grave danger. Eliminators are coming to kill you and if anybody says your full name, they'll come here in approximately 0000.1 seconds." said OG-3.

"Wait hold up, is this some kind of joke, you rusted scum!" said James. "Trust me it's not a joke, my friend. Someone is really coming here to kill you. We must leave now!" said OG-3. OG-3 tried to rush James, the robot dog had woken up, starting to bark with excitement. "Aw, who's this little guy, even though he's a droid dog." said James.

"This is K-9 Romo, one of the best tracking device, laser ray, and sharp teeth I've ever known. The Omega Bolt Rebel Alliance built him too especially with capable ways." said OG-3. "Who built you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked James. "I honestly don't remember but people say he was a great Larkian fighter." said OG-3.

Suddenly, James heard big footsteps coming from upstairs as a sign that his dad is coming downstairs. "Jimmy, what was that noise. It sounded like a dog, was it a dog?" asked Ken. "No it just my computer, uh animal sex... I mean animal, _Nat Geo Wild_ that's what I meant. A very funny video dad." James nervously laughed as he effectively hold his head as why he said that. "Anyways, your mother and I are going to go to a Judge Titan Meeting and maybe buy some Ukka milk and bread, we'll be gone for 3 days. You think you could behave yourself while we're gone, can you handle that." said Ken. James responded, "Yes sir, I mean Dad."

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, there was a huge black ship hovering over Kepler, about to hover over other planets, the Khorshein spaceship. A Khorshein leader, Lord Madren, issued a mission for an Eliminator to grab the boy and kidnap 200 other civilians and vacuums their souls into the Darkness like a vacuum cleaner, immediately. OG-3 saw the Eliminators, "Oh god, the Eliminators are coming. Run!"

"Wait, What?! What's an Eliminator?" asked James. As OG-3, Romo, and James running for their lives, OG-3 tried to explain while catching his breath. "Eliminators are killer droids that consumes people's soul and/or their whole bodies into The Darkness. They simply open their mouths and a black cloud comes out with inner red glow gust which sucks people in to lead them into a dimension of emptiness and its obviously dark." explained OG-3.

"How do you know, you ever been there?!" asked James in horror. "All I know is when you're sucked in that Darkness," OG-3 tried to catch his breath, "you're vaguely forgotten, there's no way out of that thing." James became speechless after what OG-3 said "vaguely forgotten". Six Eliminators came and attack the village and vacuumed the people through the darkness as what OG-3 said. James and the two droids ran 3 miles straight while being chased by two scary Eliminators.

Suddenly, a hooded stranger comes out of nowhere to save them and he slash the Eliminators with a glowing blue sword. Eventually, he killed all six of them along and James and the droids felt relieved he was there to save them both. "Oh, thank you so much mister. If it wasn't for you, we would've been dead." said James.

The man turned around and took off his hoodie, "If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead along the way." says the stranger. James looked surprised that it was his uncle that saved him. Then, James laughs as he fainted. The man carries James to his house with a cold Como rock1 on his head. "Woah, easy there son, you took a hard fall to the ground." said the Man. "What-Where am I? Oh crap, it's you mister. Who are you by the way?" asked James. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Obey Gonoshi and I am a mastered Larkian fighter and the son of Roland Gonoshi and his great godfather Zanatoshi Crane. I was one of the greatest fighters long before and still am. Now, I know you're frighten and confused but I don't blame you. The only reason that I saved you and your droids was because I knew them from the past and why the eliminators tried to kill you is because you are the Chosen One." explained Obey. As he said "Chosen One", James felt like a superhero as he acts buff. "The Chosen One. I like the sound that. James Marshall, the Chosen One," said James. "There's something I need to tell you, you're not part of the Marshall family. You're a Calihan." said OG-3.

(1): Como Rock- an icy cold heal rock that releases headaches.

 **Chapter 3**

"CALIHAN? YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE MARSHALL'S AREN'T MY REAL PARENTS?!" screamed James. Obey sense that more Eliminators are coming to Kepler. "Look, we'll talk later, we have to go to another place far away from here. Havax, Kepler is way better. We'll hide at the club bar." said Obey.

Six hours after, the plan was discussed and James is packing his stuff, he saw something disturbing that he'll never forget. His foster were dead, they were both hanged on the pipe pool across from his house. "Oh god, the Eliminators killed them, I know that because they always mark their territory, a Cronos mark, I should've known," says Obey. "Look everything is going to be okay I know is a cruel berdon2 the prophecy chose you to be heroic and I'm sorry for your loss but someday you could avenge them." "How do you know that." sobbed James. "Is because you-you are the Chosen One, James." said Obey. James put his chin up and smiles tough, "I will avenge my foster parent's death and if I find this murderer, I'm going to kill him myself." said James with confidents. However, OG-3 couldn't find Romo anywhere. "That little bastard is probably at Havax by now, he's going to get all killed. Well, is a good thing I put a tracking device on him. I was right! He is at Havax but somewhere through the desert." said OG-3. "Well guys, that's where we're going to find him; first we'll seek refuge across the border." said James.

(2): Berdon- chosen prophecy by a God.

 **Havax, Kepler**

James, Obey and OG-3 drove across the border, now they must find the robot dog. Until, they came across an army of Eliminators and Core Troopers surrounding the area arresting every Rebel and civilians. "How are we going to get in there, Obey?" questioned James. "Just let me take care of this Chosen One, I have the Larkian mind trick," says Obey. To humans or what Larkians calls us Humanni, its basically reverse psychology but it's very different. Then, a Core Trooper approach to their hover vehicle.

"Excuse me, you can't park this vehicle to this area, I'll advice you to turn your transportation around now or I'll bolt bullet you through the head!" demanded Core Trooper. Obey looked straight into the troopers eyes, "Indeed but first, I need you to tell your trooper that he has a nice butt and I would love to slap it. You may leave and have a nice day."

"I-I love my soldier's booty and I want to slap it. Oh sorry where are my manners? Have a nice day at the club, sir." said the Trooper. As they left, the trooper actually slaps his partner's butt and his partner knock him out. "That was so cool, Obey. When did you learn how to do that?" asked James. "Well, when I was 20, I hypnotized a lunch lady to eat dog shit and later she swore to never eat chocolate cake again," laughed Obey.

As they went inside the club there was a big sign saying _NO DROIDS ALLOWED_ in big letters and OG-3 found Romo in the club as he got kicked out. "OG-3 and Romo, I guess you guys have to stay out here. Here's the good news, you're still my guardian angels." said James. "Master James, Angels, Heaven, and God stuff doesn't exist anymore. Destiny hands are upon us now." said OG-3. When Obey and James went inside the club it looked awesome. An Arcade, Bar, Alien-like Band playing, and break dancing. Best thing there is to know is everybody knows everybody and I mean everybody. "Aye band! Play me 'No Man's Land', 'Galaxy Quest' and Rumble through Space' in that order. So, what can I do for you Obey and...Kid haha." said Bartender.

"I would like a Blue Mist with Mango juice to add a twist, please." said Obey. "Um-Uh what's un Venom fire?" asked James. "Whoa that's a spicy tequila drink, amigo. I prefer you should have... Angry Dragon or Green Goblin?" "Green Goblin for the Chosen One which is Me." said James. "So, the prophecy is true. You're Destiny's chosen Golden Angel." said Bartender. James drinks the alcohol as fast as a cheetah running across the field and he looked drunk, "Yeah something like that; if you or anybody says my full name, in exactly 5 seconds groups of Eliminators will come in here right in this very moment to destroy this place!" said James while drunk.

The Bartender pulls out his bolt shotgun, "I knew you Larkians were spies, now GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU SO BAD THAT THE BOLTS WILL SHOCK THE LIVING HELL OUTTA YA BRAIN CELLS. NOW LEAVE!" yelled the Bartender. Obey wasn't scared at all, "Excuse me! I haven't finish drinking my beer yet." said Obey.

"SCREW YOUR DRINKS BECAUSE ITS PROBABLY COST ABOUT 30 CHIPS EACH YOU FREAKIN SCUMBAG!" yelled Bartender. Obey pulls out his Glow sword and the Bartender pooped his pants as he was scared, "Oh god! I'm calling the troopers if guys don't get out of-", the guys left as the Bartender couldn't even finish his sentence. Obey, James, and two droids left Havax and trek to another village. Lord Madren trek the galaxy to try to find the Chosen One but actually went the wrong direction as they went to Planet Ludacrest. He sent three Eliminators and his evil companion, Alikain, to join with him. In the palace, holds King Hansen and his children, Prince Victor and Princess Maggie. A sudden explosion hit the palace and Alikain out of nowhere slices the King's head off with rapid spins. Killed all the pedestrians in a quick blink of an eye. Maggie and Victor ran together to the roof.

 **Chapter 4**

Maggie is a smart girl, she had extrordinary training with the King. Maggie and Victor tried to escape in the rocket pod to launch out of the palace ship. Suddenly, Lord Madren jump from off the ship 40 feet with a perfect landing and walks towards them along with Alikain. "Oh how the bait run from the predator, so disheartening, SO daunting. Now here's what we're going to do, I'm going to take both of you to my ship for some experiments of how DAUNTING you two are. If you resist, Alikain will put that sword right through your skulls." said Lord Madren. While they wait for their ship to come back, Maggie whispers to Victor of how they get out of this situation.

"Listen Victor, I need you to run to the pod without me," whispered Maggie. Victor added, "No way sis, am I going to let this brute hurt you. I will prevent that from happening. But whatever you say just careful." "I will, don't worry about me brother, I can handle this," says Maggie. Then, Maggie back flipped kicked Lord Madren and Victor ran to the pod faster than quicksilver. Alikain leap up at Victor but Victor manage spin kick him and he escaped with the pod. As Maggie was running, Victor managed to energize Maggie in pod; the pod actually fit two-three people anyways. However, the pod crash through Obey's ship.

"Holy crap, I honestly didn't see that coming, Sir," said Alikain. Lord Madren was angrily talking to himself, "it has to be done. He has to do it like kill him right from the start. I know he's your son but he can't. He's the reason to break the passage shield"

"Lord Madren, are you okay?" he asked, confused. "Is there something I can do?"

"I need you to be in charge for a few days because I need a vesen mari3 to speak to your father, Dosph, so I can get my head straight. You can kill the Chosen One. YOU CAN END THIS!" said Lord Madren. "I will definitely kill him at the Kleenan Core. I'll do it for you...Master." said Alikain with a creepy smile.

(3): Vesen Mari- ancient evil blessing.

Meanwhile crossing the Delaware ray to land in Mars where they can be trained by fortune sensei. Again, Maggie and Victor's pod crash into Obey's ship which OG-3 could quickly fix. "Aw man, where are we?" questioned Maggie. James came to see what happened, "Are you guys okay?! Oh hey, I'm James Calihan and you uh you-cr-crash on m-my sh-ship. Yeah what's your name?" "I'm sorry James (she blushes). Hey I'm Maggie." said Maggie. Victor, Obey and 2 droids looked at each other funny and Victor says, "What's the hell just happened?" Later, The Darkness was lingering rapidly over Kepler. Obey and fortune sensei taught James how to fight and use the glow sword and what its characteristics of the blade. "Now, do see a red button switch on left thumb?" asked Obey. "Yes, what is it?" said James. "That switch can activate a hologram reverse blade which it's a safety mode.

That's why you always turn off your safety switch before you fight your enemy. It's a Larkian rule; Rogue never had safety switches." said Obey. James understood and he says that fighting with glow sword against an enemy is like fighting blind folded, you just need to trust your gut. The sword basically turns into color of what it represents when bad guys are coming it turns blue. James got really curious, "What do the colors of the sword mean like what does it symbolize?" asked James, wheeling to know the reasons of the colors on each sword. "Well, what you have is Blue: Honor, Loyalty, and Courageous. Green: same thing but Mastery and Skillful. Purple and Orange are basically the same thing: Active and Bold. Unfortunately, Red: Horrifying death sword I've ever seen. Those swords don't have safety switches because it's a death weapon." explained Obey. That was weird how Rogue would do that, James thought.

"I understand now, thank you helping me. All we do is go to this Kleenan Core Tower to get the Galactic Gem so that they blast the Darkness away? Uh, yeah. That seems easy. Uh Obey, who are my _real_ parents? Who is my father?" said James, being confident. Obey stood to take off his hooded cloke4 and thinking of the truth but then says, "Chosen One this discussion will be for another time. You are ready." As they left Mars and ship lands in Kepler, Obey and James must go to the Core Tower to retrieve the Galactic Gem (Green).

(4): Cloche- a hooded jacket or sweater.

While the other two others, Maggie and Victor put the war for themselves against the Eliminators. There were 20 of them including the Eliminator Commander, X-900, was made to kill the Chosen hero. Then, as Obey and James made it to the tower and successfully found the gem, the enemy stares at both of them and it was Alikain.

"My how the tables have turned. You see you two thought you were going to get away with that easy peezy lemon squeeze; as long as I'm still standing," Alikain pulls outs his red glow double blade, "you can't defeat me through these walls." Obey got annoyed by his cockiness, "ENOUGH TALK! Let's fight."

Later, Obey turns on his blue Glow Sword and James hesitates for 2 seconds and turns on his Green Glow sword and the fight began. Two Larkians verses one Rogue duel in the Core tower. While Maggie and Victor are having best time of their lives, they are shooting light canons and machine guns, while K-9 Romo and OG-3 try to open the giant gate to free the civilians. As Obey and Alikain are dueling, James came in the cut and started fight Alikain.

He was doing great, until Alikain down spin-kick trip James' leg and fell 2 stories from the stacks; he managed to pick himself up but he's 2 decker stacks below Obey and Alikain. Obey took matters into his own hands, Obey use his special 360 spins and cut Alikain's arm; it scraped him and they both continued fighting while James watched them fight and try to figure out how to get out of this situation. Meanwhile, Maggie shoots the Eliminators from the left side and Victor shoots the Eliminators from the right side.

 **Chapter 5**

Finally, K-9 Romo opens the gates and 200 civilians got out safely. Suddenly when Victor wasn't looking, X-900 came out of nowhere and chopped off Victor's right arm; Maggie managed to shoot X-900 with rocket launcher which flew him right back up to the Darkness. One of the two civilians help Victor back to the ship the 2 droids followed behind them.

"Aww it hurts so badly, son of a BITCH! I can't feel anything," cried Victor. One hold the pressure and the other told him to relax. "I'm so grateful that you two were here. These damn killer droids were annoying the hell out of us, where are my manners? I'm Princess Maggie from the planet Ludacrest and that's my brother Prince Victor. So, who are you guys?" asked Maggie. A man with a big blade attached to a strap holder on his left arm and has a robot scope in his left eye. Also a woman warrior with a bow and arrows, who's his daughter.

"My name is Denker, Ham Denker, I know it's a funny name," Denker laughs, "and this is my daughter, Aveena, she's a skillful archer, she could never miss her targets I guaranteed you that. I'm sorry well, your brother is going to be okay he just lost amounts of blood a tad there. Looks like he had a bit of poison that won't kill him but it'll infect him in different ways; I can make the technical arm to revive him." said Denker. Maggie felt relieve to hear him say that; a shocking feeling worried Maggie. She forgot that James was still at the Core Tower getting the gem. "Listen Denker, I need your help. I need you to help me save my friend James, the Chosen One because he saved my life 48 hours ago when I was kidnapped by Lord Madren and his Khlorshein troopers. Can you help me?" asked Maggie. Denker was thinking about it but Aveena stepped up to her and put her hands on Maggie's shoulders, "Sure we can help you. Just tell us where to find him in the tower."

James was still stuck in this situation. He thought about how Obey get out of this situation would like this, _superjump_. Suddenly, he managed to superjump 2 stacks of the decker and continued on with the fight. Five minutes after James was trying to find and help Obey, he heard a _cling_ sounds and right away he saw Obey and Alikain still fighting and they're both tried too. Obey did the 360 spin again and he slice a cut on his leg and scraped Alikain's lower stomach. James ran as fast as he could to help Obey because they've been fighting for 20 minutes straight. Suddenly, a red beam wall came straight up from the floor, if someone goes through the beams, they get diced into little pieces. "Stop Chosen One, I don't want you to get cut into pieces!" warned Obey.

"Do I hear weakness because an old slug wants to give up," devilishly laughed Alikain. "At least I'm not a weakling that cries to mommy for make-up session to how weak I am to you." Obey with that combat.

As the beam turn off, Alikain grew very angry. Obey sprint to Alikain as well as James did the same and continue to fight. However, one red beam went straight up again from the ground which almost hit James. Obey was giving the fight his all like finishing what they both has started. Then, Obey did under-drive trick to cut the double blade in half and now Alikain only has one Glow Sword. The fight still goes on, until Alikain did a one handed spin sword which trick Obey but he blocked it.

Nevertheless, Alikain manage to hit his block which impaled Obey through his chest which Obey collapsed that he couldn't even move a muscle. James froze and his heart dropped while the beam turned off slowly. James swore to have vengeance for killing Obey and he did a sword spin with a "come on and fight me" pose. "Look at you, a weakling like yourself can't defeat Alikain, I mean me. Did you really think I'm that stupid." said Alikain.

"Why don't you come here to figure it out right now and fight me, little bitch." said James. Alikain got really angry like an Angry Bird," YOU LITTLE SCUM-" James interrupted, "ENOUGH TALK, LET'S FIGHT!" yelled James. As they brawled he did an air flip high above Alikain head and blocked hit from one jump. Plus, James cut straight through a scrape line on Alikain's back and he starts hitting himself to toughing up the wounds from not hurting. Alikain did a line-drive but James block his move then he moves with 2 of 360 spin which scratched Alikain's face. Unexpectedly, Alikain back flips and added a down spin-kick to trip James and James fell down to the Inner Core but luckily he could hold to the handle but his glow sword fell in the Core which goes down 200 feet below the underworld. Alikain stares down at James and laughs devilishly hysterical.

Later, James wanted to give up wanting let go to end it all; then he saw hope. James saw Obey's Blue Glow Sword and thinks of what Obey mentioned about the blue sword. (Obey's voice): "It represents Courage, Honor, and absolute power. Young hero, you're destined for greatness, that's why the prophecy chose you because you have the willing power to bring balance to Destiny. Bring the great balance to our last chosen god in this world, especially the galaxy by that prophecy. Now use my sword to kill this snot prick and use the lightning in the sword to blast the Darkness." James saw the sword and move by itself about an inch near James, "This is for Obey!" Miraculously, James use the power of Destiny and he superjumped over Alikain's head, use the maganetic5 force to grab Obey's sword and he sliced Alikain's body in half in speed of a cheetah. The body fell in the Core and Alikain was dead.

James yelled, "WHO THE SCUMBAG NOW, PRICK! HAVE FUN IN HELL!" The other gang went on Denker's ship to come pick up James.

"Oh god James are you alright? Where Ob-" James interrupted Maggie, "It's okay I killed that bastard Alikain, but it's not over yet, Maggie. This sword has lightning and this would blast the Darkness," says James.

"Let's do it. DESTROY IT JAMES!" screamed Maggie.

James took out the capped which holds a blue solar energy which look like cylinder flashlight. He jerked it to make it spark and light it up to the Darkness. The blue spark beam the Darkness which it definitely blew up. The explosion was big like an earthquake. As the black smoke cleared, the twinkle stars and blue moon came back, the Darkness was gone and out of our hair. "You did it Chosen One. You saved Kepler." said Denker. James, Maggie, Aveena, Victor, Denker, and two droids looked up at the night sky and people were chatting James's name. "Man, Obey was right. I really am the Chosen One." said James.

(5): Magnetic Force- telekinesis ability.

THE END.


End file.
